Last night, last words, last love
by Lyly Ford
Summary: Voici ce que j'appelle la missing pièce de la scène dans Chosen quand Buffy descend les escaliers la dernière nuit avant le combat final. Que s'est-il passé entre elle et Spike ? Et vous, que feriez-vous si demain vous n'étiez pas sur de survivre ? ;)
Voilà, Buffy est terminé sur 6TER, c'est comme une de mes meilleures amies qui me quittaient pour un long voyage, mais qui je sais, reviendra toujours :) Je ne vais pas répéter sans cesse mon infini amour pour cette série et surtout pour le couple Spuffy (Spike&Buffy)

Voici ce que j'appelle la missing pièce de la scène dans « Chosen » quand Buffy descend les escaliers la dernière nuit avant le combat final.

 _ **Last night, last words, last love**_

Buffy descendit les marches qui conduisaient au sous-sol. Elle n'arrivait pas à trouver le sommeil et qui le pourrait alors que demain elle allait mener le combat de sa vie ? La jeune femme eut une brève pensée pour un autre combat qu'elle pensait être le plus dur pour elle : deux ans en arrière lorsqu'elle avait dû affronter Gloria. Si on lui avait dit ce jour-là que cela ne serait rien en comparaison de celui contre la Force, elle aurait surement rit au nez de la personne en question. Pourtant, c'était vrai et demain elle changerait le monde avec l'aide de Willow, de ses amis. Survivrait-elle à son tour ? Sans doute pas, mais tant que le monde le pourrait, qu'importe son destin. Elle ne réagit qu'une fois qu'elle posa son dernier pied sur le sol de marbre, ses yeux se posèrent sur Spike qui se redressa à sa vue, son cœur manqua un battement dans sa poitrine. Et lui, y survivrait-il ? Cette amulette semblait dangereuse et elle lui avait confié, à lui, à son champion.

—Tu n'arrives pas à dormir, Amour ?

Elle secoua la tête et ajouta, avec un sourire en coin :

—Toi, non plus on dirait.

Spike brandit son bijou et s'exclama d'un ton théâtral :

—J'hésite pour ma tenue de demain, je vais porter un bijou et en général, on se fait belle quand c'est le cas, non ?

Buffy pouffa et s'avança vers lui, ses yeux toujours posés sur le vampire.

—On y survivra pas tous, tu t'en rends compte ?

—Tu sais que tu m'as dit la même chose, y a deux ans de cela, mon cœur ? Tu vieillis ou alors tu manques d'originalité, affirma le démon, taquin.

—Un peu des deux. Peut-être que je devrais raccrocher Mr Pointu et partir en vacances, tu crois pas ?

Tout en jouant son jeu, elle fit un pas de plus et Spike s'approcha à son tour. Ils se souriaient, avec malice, espièglerie. Qui aurait dit à William Le Sanguinaire que son arrivée à Sunnydale cinq années plus tôt allait le conduire à ça : Aimer et protéger la Tueuse.

—Donne-le à Andrew, il meurt d'envie de nous montrer ses talents avec un bâton pointu et puis, il laissera sa caméra un peu de côté.

—Ce n'est pas toi qui t'es amusé à jouer les méchants vampires devant l'objectif ?

Spike ouvrit grand les yeux et fronça les sourcils, mécontent.

—Le sale traite, je lui avais dit de se la fermer à ce sujet ! Je crois que je vais aller me faire les crocs sur…

—Spike ?

Il interrompit la liste de sa vengeance personnelle pour porter son attention à Buffy, elle avait franchi les dernières mètres les séparant et elle se trouvait maintenant devant lui.

—Merci.

Le vampire haussa un sourcil et elle reprit tout en caressant sa joue avec tendresse :

—Merci d'être à mes côtés demain. Je sais que les risques de tous finir par mourir sont grands, mais ça…

—Tu vas réussir, Buffy. Je crois en toi, Amour, avoua-t-il, en posant sa main sur la sienne.

Une nouvelle fois, le cœur de la Tueuse se réchauffa comme cette même nuit dans la maison abandonnée où Spike lui avait redonné la force de lutter contre le mal. Elle l'observa quelques instants puis posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, un simple baiser. Un de ceux qu'elle lui avait donné par le passé quand il les avait protégés elle et Dawn contre Gloria. Bien avant tout le mal qu'ils avaient pu se faire mutuellement, bien avant son âme qui faisait de lui aujourd'hui un homme meilleur. Elle se détacha et plongea ses yeux brillants dans les siens, le regardant comme elle ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Elle se rappelait ses paroles à Angel : Il est dans mon cœur. Ses doigts glissèrent sur sa bouche sans jamais le lâcher des yeux. Le manque de réaction de Spike la surprit quelque peu, il n'était pas du genre à rester de marbre, jamais.

—Spike ?

—Tu sais que t'aimer me terrifie le plus que de crever demain ?

—Je sais.

Oui elle le savait car aimer une Tueuse n'était jamais le plus simple, surtout quand on était un vampire. Cependant, leur relation était différente d'il y a un an.

—Je sais que tu ne me feras pas de mal, William.

A ces mots, elle remarqua le petit sourire au coin des lèvres du vampire et sentit sa main se poser derrière sa nuque, l'attirant vers lui à nouveau. Elle ferma les yeux au moment où leurs bouches se rencontrèrent, se reconnaissant, s'apprivoisant à nouveau. Un baiser plus passionné mais toujours plein de tendresse comme les sentiments qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre. La jeune femme passa ses bras derrière sa nuque et se colla davantage à lui, profitant de ses bras si forts qui l'avaient étreint par le passé. Leurs langues entreprirent un ballet sensuel alors que les gestes se firent plus précipiter, elle sentit les doigts du vampire sur sa peau et frissonna. Ce contact lui avait manqué, elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait eu une addiction pour la créature et bien que le temps ait passé, son corps réagissait de la même façon à ses caresses. Elle s'écarta à bout de souffle et le fixa longuement alors qu'il faisait glisser le gilet sur le sol, ses doigts comme un léger vent froid roulant sur ses avant-bras, ses lèvres tentatrices qui déposaient de furtifs baisers glacés sur ses épaules et le creux de son cou. Sa tête tomba en arrière lui laissant libre accès à cette jugulaire qu'il pourrait dévorer s'il le désirait. Spike se contenta pourtant de l'embrasser, baladant sa bouche fraîche sur la peau si douce et frémissante de la Tueuse. De ses mains habiles, il détacha les boutons du chemisier de Buffy et ses doigts s'apposèrent sur son ventre pour remonter vers son dos où il l'emprisonna de ses bras. La Tueuse toujours les yeux clos se laissa aller dans cette étreinte des plus sensuelles. Les mains du vampire descendirent sur ses fesses et d'un geste, il la souleva, elle agrippa ses jambes à sa taille et releva la tête, croisant ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir. Buffy passa à son tour ses doigts fins sur le vêtement du vampire avant d'arrêter sa course sur les derniers morceaux du tissu, elle le remonta et il leva les bras pour l'aider dans sa tâche. Bientôt, le T-shirt noir rejoint le reste des affaires de Buffy, ils échangèrent un bref sourire avant de fondre sur la bouche de l'autre. Avec habilité, il dégrafa le soutien-gorge tout en marchant à reculons vers le lit et quand son pied rencontra le coin du matelas, il s'assit, tenant toujours Buffy dans ses bras. Elle détacha ses lèvres des siennes et l'observa en silence, ses mains caressant son torse, se rappelant les nombreuses cicatrices qu'il avait eu sur celui-ci quelques mois auparavant. Spike ne bougea pas, profitant de l'instant à ses côtés, oubliant tout du lendemain. Allait-il mourir ? Sans doute, oui. Et Buffy ? Ses yeux se posèrent sur la femme devant lui et il soupira, non, elle survivrait, quoiqu'il arrive et il s'en fit la promesse. Il esquissa un bref sourire qu'elle lui rendit avant qu'il ne capture à nouveau ses lèvres si tentatrices, sa Tueuse, sa damnation, sa rédemption. Alors que le cœur de Buffy ravivait l'âme de Spike dans la nuit noire, alors qu'ils se donnaient un plaisir intense, un moment de félicité, ils savaient qu'il n'y avait pas de lendemain. alors Leurs corps se mouvaient ensemble dans l'obscurité de la cave, chassant toute pensée pour le lendemain, profitant simplement de l'instant présent.

* * *

Spike glissait délicatement ses doigts dans les boucles blondes de Buffy qui semblait dormir sur son torse. Il leva les yeux et réalisa que la nuit touchait à sa fin, cette nuit si magique à ses côtés. Il n'osait pas la réveiller, pourtant, il la sentit remuer et elle leva sa tête pour rencontrer ses yeux si clairs.

—il est temps de jouer aux héros, Amour !

La jeune femme opina du chef, glissant une main sur la joue du vampire, se rappelant de cette dernière soirée avec lui. Est-ce la plus belle de sa vie ? Elle ne tenta pas de se poser la question, elle savait juste que c'était auprès de Spike qu'elle avait voulu vivre ses derniers moments avant d'enfiler son costume de Tueuse, peut-être pour la toute dernière fois.


End file.
